A Twist In Time
by Harry.Potter.Fanatik
Summary: Hermione and Luna are the only D.A. left after the final battle. One early morning when a mysterious letter from someone they don't even know arrives by owl, will they go back in time in order to change everything? If yes, will they ever be able to go bac
1. Chapter 1

A Twist in Time

Description: Hermione and Luna receive a mysterious letter by owl that sends them back in time. I know an overused plot but I still like it. Pairinghg/rl, ll/sb.

(1997)

It was the summer after the last war. Hermione and Luna were staying the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley had practically adopted them after their parents had died in the final battle. Hermione, Luna, Fred, George, Mrs.Weasley and Prof. McGonagall were the only ones left alive. It was 6:30 Hermione had been awakened by a dream about how Remus had died beside her, telling her to remain strong. But after instead of her killing Travers, she fell into a deep hole surrounded by howling that could only be Remus'. She awoke with a start, and sat there breathing heavily. She heard a loud thunk sound on the window. It was Errol, the Weasley's owl. She opened the window for him, and he landed on the bed. She untied the mail from his foot. There was her usual copy of the daily prophet although it wasn't supposed to come until 7. _How unusual_ she thought. There was also a letter, to her and Luna. "Psssssst. Luna! Wake up." She shook Luna awake. "Yes?" she asked in a pleasant tone only Luna could manage after being woken up an hour and a half early. "Look at this" she whispered. _**Dear Ms. Hermione and Ms. Luna you don't know me well yet anyways, but I know you and it has nothing to do with Mr. Potter. You can completely change the effects of the last battle, leaving more alive. I am giving you the opportunity to give Harry parents, a godfather, even parents for Mr. Longbottom. And save a lot of people pain and suffering. When you are done reading this letter, al you have to do is grasp hands and say the incantation Tergum ut ostendo sum quis has been perfectus. Please, Harry and Neville deserve parents, this is your only chance. **_

_**Sincerely, M.W.**_

Hermione and Luna looked up at each other. "Should we?" asked Hermione. "I think so what do you think?" asked Luna. "Well I think we should. I mean what kind of a future do we have otherwise?" Hermione pointed out. "Ok, but first we should leave a note behind and a copy of the letter so she needn't worry." The girls wrote Mrs.Weasley a letter telling her that they were creating a much better future for every one, and not to worry. "Ready?" asked Hermione. "Yes I think so." Said Luna. They grasped hands and said in unison. "Tergum ut ostendo sum quis has been perfectus." And there was a flash of bright light.

**AN: **

**He he he everyone's gonna hate me now!**

**By the way:**

**bold-authors note **

_Italics-thinking_

_**Italics bold-ritten like a letter or something.**_

Normal-normal talking or narration.

**R&R constructive criticism only please.**

**This is my 1st fic please be kind.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Blast to the Past

**Thanks for all of the 2 reviews!!!! Yay me!!!! I'm looking for a beta message me if u wanna and ill review your stories. **

There was a blast of light, and they landed. "Ow!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked. "Look!" Luna exclaimed. "Over there!" they saw 4 figures running towards what could only be the whomping willow. At the tree's limit, they saw the figures shrinking and changing.

"Luna," Hermione said shaking. "I think we're in the marauders era."

"You mean when Harry's father was a teenager?"

"Yes I do." Hermione said shaking. "Oh no. We've landed on a full moon." She whispered. "What do we do what do we do?" Hermione was frantic with worry.

"I think that we should help them and make our appearance known. It just makes sense." Luna reasoned.

"If you really think so… ok let's transform." Hermione transformed into a beautiful arctic fox, but of course with the season she wasn't white, but a lovely tawny. Luna's transformation was into an okapi. **A.N. if you don't know what an okapi is then go onto google and search for a picture of one they perfectly reflect Luna. Ok im done now.**

As they got to the shrieking shack, they heard a horrible howl. Hermione dashed up the stairs, and saw an image that almost perfectly reflected that she saw in her 3rd year, but the werewolf was a slight bit smaller. The stag must've heard the noise, for he turned around with great shock. He looked the others and they inwardly decided they could leave Remus for a few seconds. They went outside and changed into human form.

"Who the hell are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey… ill try to make the updates longer, thanks to those who have read it. 168 hits so far. Enjoy the next chapter. And I'm still looking for a beta. **

"Who the hell are you?" a younger version of Sirius Black asked.

"We might ask you the same thing." Hermione said with forced calmness.

"I am Sirius Black, this is James," he pointed to the boy with messy hair and glasses. _Oh he looks so much like Harry. _Thought Hermione, "and this is Peter." Peter looked as though he had just been slapped across the face. "So who are you?" Sirius demanded. Hermione's mind was racing, with what to call herself and Luna.

"Hello Sirius, Peter and James. My name is Lorrana, **pronounced lor-ah-nah. **And this is my sister Mina. **Pronounced meye-nah. **Our last name is Varnade. **Pronounced Var-nahd. Ok I'm done now. **

"What the hell were you doing going into the shrieking shack?" James was almost chastising them as you would a child.

"We thought you could use some help," Luna explained, "We've delt with werewolves before and we have animaguses to use."

"You aren't going in there." Sirius said

"Lorrana I think he's right." Mina explained.

"Ya," said James "you two just go up to the castle and get some help from Professor Dumbledore. He'll have all of your transfer records."

"Ok," Lorrana said. "Thanks." They walked up to the castle. "We'll have to change our appearance, I think it was too dark for them to see what we looked like."

"I agree." Mina said. "I want to look closer to you." They agreed that Mina would have hair like Luna's but a little yellower. Lorrana's skin would be a little darker to make her light brown, blonde streaks more natural.

They got to Professor Dumbledore's office just about at midnight. Lorrana knocked on the door. A tired sounding voice replied "Come in"

**I don't think I have the mental power to update more then a page at a time. Sorry I just got off of exams, so my brain is just a tad fried right now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm still looking for a beta. If I don't have one by the next chappie then I won't have one. Anyways bold dates mean when everything is happening.**

**1998**

"Hermione, Luna!" Mrs.Weasley called up the stairs, "Come down for breakfast!" No one answered. "oh if they're still asleep…" she went mumbling to herself up the stairs. She reached their room, knocked, and when no one answered, went in. No one was there. There was a note on the bed. She read it. She read it again. She sat there reading it like that would make them come back. "Well, if they can change the outcome of the battle and no more, then it's worth it.

**1987**

"Hello? Come in." the tired voice of Albus Dumbledore said at the knock. Hermione and Luna went in. 

"Hello Sir. I'm Lorrana, and this is my sister Mina. Our last name is Varnade."

"Hello Lorrana and Mina, I am Albus Dumbledore, but I am sure you know that."

"We would like some help please, and you're the only one who can give it to us I'm afraid." Mina explained. 

"I would be happy to help, but I'm afraid I will need to know what you will require of me." He explained. Mina and Lorrana went well into the night taking turns relaying their tale to him. At the end of it all. Lorrana finished, "So sir, in order to make the future a better place, we have to stay here and work our 'magic'." 

"Yes I think I will be able to help you." He said thoughtfully. "You will have a place at this school." He took the sorting hat off of it's stand and put it on first Mina's head, it had barely touched her hair when it said "Gryffindor!" next it went to Lorrana. "Hmmm," the sorting hat was obviously having trouble placing her. "Well… if you insist, Gryffindor!" 

"You may now go up to the Gryffindor, school starts in 4 days, in 2 days I will have some students help you with shopping."

"Thanks so much Professor." Lorrana said gratefully. 

**Have fun trying to figure out what they REALLY want help with. Go to my page for a poll and please answer, don't forget to R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

People I have 599 hits last count ie: 30 sec

**People I have 599 hits last count ie: 30 sec. ago!! Yay me! But I only have 6 reviews. That's 1 per 100 people. COME ON!! TELL ME HOW MA STORY IS!! The only way I can improve is if people give constructive criticism. **

"Hey you guys!" Lily said. "wake up come on!!" the girls and Lily had become best friends in one day. "We're already up!" said Mina irritably. "Sheesh!"

"Today is shoooooping today is shooooooooopping!!" Lily was dancing around the room singing.

"Are any of the guys coming with us?" Lorrana asked.

"Oh, you mean like Sirius?" Mina teased. She had noticed her sister looking at the womanizer a little too long. Almost like a girly teenager… not like the nargle and crumple horned snorkak loving Luna that had been lost when her father had been killed by the blast from the crumple horned snorkak horn (which Hermione had proved her self right by saying it was an erumpent horn). While Hermione missed the heated discussions about weather or not these creatures exsisted, she was glad they no longer happened. Although, she had promised to put an act on for quittich matches.

"C'mon lets goooooooo!!" Lily was a little bit too excited. "I don't wanna have 2 wait in line 2 get in!! C'mon hurry up!"

"Ok, ok, we're hurrying!" a breathless Mina said. They were soon on their way, they traveled by floo powder. When they got there, Mina and Lorrana continued arguing.

"So? I don't get what the big deal is if I looked at Sirius a little too long? How do you know I wasn't staring right through him?" Lorrana said accusingly.

"What? Did I hear my name mentioned?" Sirius asked. Lorrana immediately blushed.

"Why yes Sirius." Mina said in an attempt to cover up for her sister's mistake. "We were planning your death, how would you prefer to go? A muggle method like hanging or shooting? Or, would you like us to crucio you to death?"

"Well… I would prefer to die because an enormous amount of fan girls trampled me to death." The girls just ignored him.

"Back to your question. How do I know you weren't staring right through him? Because, you're a horrible liar!" Mina joked. Unluckily for her, Lorrana saw her eyes lingering on Remus.

"Yeah? Well, what about Remus? You 2 have been staring at each other for a little too long over the past 24 hours." Lorrana retorted.

"Oh YAY!! We're here!" Lily was practically hyperventilating.

"Yes Lily, we all see the dress shop to." Mina explained to her. They spent the rest of the day bickering, fighting about quittich teams, and tryouts.

**Ok I'm done now. I hope you like it. Please R&R**


	6. Author's Note 4 years later

**AN: Oh my goodness. I've just re discovered this account and wow. It seems like you guys really liked this story 4 years ago when I was younger and it was excusable for me to write this atrociously. I'd like to think my writing skills have greatly improved by now, through the help of a few good English teachers and a few good challenges. My new account is , and I'd love to see what you guys think of my writing now if you liked it so much back then. I don't know whether or not to continue this story because my style has changed so much, but I have a vague idea of where this story was going at one point so if you'd like me to continue please do say something :) However at the moment I'm working on a multi-chap story that could use a few reviews and has a plot similar to this in a few ways. Thanks so much for all of the reviews though, I really appreciate all of it! **

**.Fanatik **


End file.
